Lord of the Chocolate: The Fellowship of the Bunny
by purplekangaroo153
Summary: Starts out, Inu is a singing artist in Kagome's time and then Sessho-Maru shows up. Crazy, stupid and very emotional.
1. Why are they crying so much?

Disclaimer: We don't own Inu-Yasha or Ayumi Hamasaki  
  
Note: This has nothing to do with Lord of the Rings  
  
These are the word to Dearest, for those who don't speak Japanese. If you, we envy you.  
  
It would be nice if  
  
we could throw away everything  
  
but what is most important;  
  
Reality is just cruel  
  
Whenever I close my eyes  
  
you're there,  
  
smiling  
  
Ah- I hope your smiling face  
  
is with me until the day  
  
I fall into eternal sleep  
  
Are all people sad?  
  
They are forgetful creatures...  
  
For that which you should love,  
  
for that which gives love:  
  
give it your all  
  
Ah- when we met  
  
we were so awkward  
  
We've taken the long road;  
  
we've hurt each other along the way  
  
Ah- I hope your smiling face  
  
is with me until the day  
  
I fall into eternal sleep  
  
Ah- when we met  
  
we were so awkward  
  
We've taken the long road,  
  
but we've finally arrived  
  
Inu-Yasha is recording Dearest in, well, a recording studio.  
  
Inu (singing): I fall into eternal sleep.  
  
Sessho-Maru: I have a question. Why are peoples sad?.... They are forgetful creatures, aren't they?  
  
I: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?  
  
S: I had a question.  
  
I: How did you get through the well?!  
  
S: Well, you a little birdie, I mean Jaken, told me that you were becoming a singer in the 'future'.  
  
Crowd: OOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoOO *cough cough * (they all suffer heart attacks and die.)  
  
I: that was random.  
  
S: as I was saying, I decided to come to the future too, so I asked my fairy godparents.....  
  
*Cosmo and Wanda appear *  
  
W: You idiot, now we have to go away forever.  
  
C: or just a couple of days, ooooh look bacon.  
  
W: there's no bacon here, and yes it is forever.  
  
S: oh, tear tear, leave, now. Please.  
  
W&C: Bye  
  
*Sad Poof *  
  
I: That was even more random.  
  
S: You know, you sing in a very high voice.  
  
I: Well... So do you!  
  
*They both burst out crying*  
  
Alex: What in the seven hells are you to doing?  
  
Marielle: Are you crying?  
  
I: I am not *wipes away tears * I just had dust in my eyes!  
  
S: You lie!  
  
I: You just being mean because that was your excuse!  
  
S: (lower lip quivering) You're right!  
  
*both start crying again *  
  
M: Uhhhhhhhhhhh.... Hey look! It's Willy Wonka!  
  
A: And his Chocolate Factory  
  
S: It's portable? I never knew that.  
  
I: To the chocolate cave!  
  
A: We have a chocolate cave? Why was I never told this?!  
  
Inu-Yasha punched a secret button on a couch, which was just sitting in the middle of nowhere. Inu, Sesshi, Marielle, Alex and Naraku were sucked into the chocolate cave.  
  
M&I: HOW THE HELL DID HE GET HERE?  
  
Naraku: Well, I asked my fairy godparents...  
  
*Poof *  
  
W: Damn it! Second time in a day.  
  
C:OH, shit.  
  
N: NO! You can't leave me now! I need you to take over the world!  
  
C: your loss, kid. Bye!  
  
*happy poof *  
  
N: I am not a kid!  
  
M, I,S&A: Riiiiiiiiiiight.  
  
Will Naraku ever prove that he isn't a kid? What will happen to Willy Wonka?  
  
Alex: And the chocolate!  
  
Yes, and the chocolate. Will Inu-Yasha ever finish his song? Fine out in the next exciting chapter of Lord  
  
of the Chocolate: The Fellowship of the Chocolate Bunny! 


	2. The Hunt Almost Begins

Disclaimer: We don't own Inu-Yasha, LoTR, Fairly Odd Parents, Walt Disney, convertibles, Hummers, or Yellowstone National Park.  
  
*Inu-Yasha, Marielle, Alex, Sessho-Maru, and Naraku are gathered around a table with a bunch of charts and stuff*  
  
I: Ok, here's the plan. Sessho-Maru sneaks in the front gate...  
  
M: So where are we going again?  
  
I: Santa's Workshop!!  
  
A: Why?  
  
I: Because that's where the Chocolate bunny is hidden!  
  
S: Who said anything about a bunny?  
  
M: Yeah, and how do you know so much about Willy Wonka's Chocolate factory?  
  
A: Why are we attacking him again?  
  
I: Becaaaaaaaaaaaaause—  
  
N: --he created a chocolate bunny that would destroy the world!!!  
  
*dunt dunt duuuuuuuuuuuuuun*  
  
I: No it wouldn't!!  
  
N: Ok, so maybe it can 'rule' the world.  
  
A,M,&S: *gasp*  
  
S: So we're trying to destroy the bunny to save the world?  
  
I: NO! We're trying to get if for ourselves. Willy Wonka will never know what hit him...  
  
@ Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory...  
  
WW: I know they are going to hit me. I hope it's not hard because I bruise easily.  
  
Shippo: Soooo...Why did you want me here again?  
  
WW: Oh, yes! Shippo, I have a favor I need to ask of you—  
  
Sh: So what's the favor?  
  
WW: I'm getting to it! You see, I created a chocolate bunny—  
  
Sh: Duh, you make lots of those.  
  
WW: Will you stop interrupting!!  
  
Sh: Ok.  
  
WW: Thank you. As I was saying, This was not an ordinary bunny—  
  
Sh: You weren't saying that!!  
  
WW: Well I am now! The bunny I made wasn't made of ordinary chocolate—  
  
Sh: Was it radio-active vanilla chocolate, so that if someone ate it or share it with their friends, they could rule the world, by some unexplained, highly illogical, and totally made up reason?  
  
WW: Ok, now your just being rude... Shippo, will you travel to Santa's Workshop and retrieve the chocolate bunny for me?  
  
Sh: Sure.  
  
WW: And then will you go to Studio Town, find Walt Disney's brain, transfer his brain into your body, eat the bunny and rule the world?!  
  
Sh: *gasp* *long pause* *shrugs* Why not?  
  
WW: Ok then! Off you go!  
  
Sh: Wait! Don't I get a fellowship or something? I mean the fic is called 'The Fellowship of the Chocolate Bunny'.  
  
WW: Nope. You see, Inu-Yasha, Marielle, Alex, Sessho-Maru, and Naraku are the real fellowship. If I gave you a fellowship, I could get sued for copyrighting.  
  
Sh: Buy my fairy godparents said—  
  
*mad POOF*  
  
W: What the heck is wrong with you people?  
  
C: And I thought I was stupid!  
  
W: Well before we *POOF* back to fairy world, lets have some bacon!!  
  
C: Yum! Bacon!  
  
Back @ the table in the chocolate cave, on Mt. Chocolate, which is located in the chocolate ocean, right off the chocolate peninsula, next to the streak of vanilla:  
  
A: So how can the chocolate bunny rule the world?  
  
I: I don't know, I just want the bunny so I can be the one and only EASTER BUNNY!!  
  
M: I don't think the bunny works that way.  
  
N: Well duh!... I didn't say you could make wishes off the bunny, I just said it could RULE THE WORLD!!! *runs in circle screaming*  
  
S: Well you're a big help!  
  
N:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!! *stops* Thank you, that was so nice!  
  
I: Anyway, I want the damn bunny. I wanna rule the world!!  
  
A: So, how do we get to the North Pole?  
  
N: Why would we want to go there?  
  
A: Because that's where Santa's Workshop is!!  
  
I: No, it not, duh!  
  
M: Then where is it?  
  
S: Yellowstone National Park!!  
  
A: I would have never guessed.  
  
M: Seriously, Yellowstone?  
  
N: Yeah, that park is so big, you could hide anything in there!  
  
M: You found this out how?  
  
S&I: His FAIRYGOD PARENTS!!  
  
M&A: Ok, then...O.o  
  
A: Let's go find Santa's Workshop!  
  
N: Wooooooooohooooooooo!! I've always wanted to go to Idaho!!  
  
M: Actually its in Wyoming.  
  
I: To Wyoming!!  
  
S: But I wanna go to Montana!!  
  
*I,S&N burst out crying*  
  
M&A: WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM NOW?!  
  
I: To the chocolate mobile!! M: To get to the chocolate mobile, you take a left turn at the table, walk out the 2nd chocolate door into the chocolate garage, pass the chocolate convertible, then go down the secret chocolate steps, pass the vanilla chocolate Hummer and there you go!! Your very own banana smoothie!!  
  
A: That's not it!! You supposed to say 'your very own spleen'!  
  
M: What were we talking about again?  
  
A: I don't know...TURKEY!  
  
M: TURKEY?!  
  
A&M: WE LOVE TURKEY!!! ^.^ 


End file.
